1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable hunter""s blind apparatus and, more particularly, to a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus comprising two telescopic horizontal support members pivotally coupled to the sides of a tree via a first strap means wherein the two telescopic horizontal support members radially flare, pivotally, from the sides of the tree at an adjustable angle and a second strap means which serves to 1) provide a reciprocating force to counterbalance gravitational forces and the weight of the horizontally supported vertically draping camouflage fabric acting on each of the two telescopic horizontal support members to maintain each of the two telescopic horizontal support members substantially horizontal without the use of vertical ground support members; and 2) adjust the angle between the two telescopic horizontal support members which radially flare, pivotally, from the sides of the tree to form an adjustable truncated triangularly-shaped enclosure for enclosing a hunter.
2. General Background
Typically, hunters wait quietly and patiently while sitting, squatting or standing on the ground or in a tree for their prey. However, such prey often has very keen senses such as, without limitation, sharp eyesight and hearing. Thereby, the slightest movement by the hunter can be detected by the prey causing the prey to run.
In order for the hunters to blend with the environment, hunters camouflage themselves with camouflaged clothing so that their bodies are undetected by their prey. However, camouflaged clothing oftentimes is insufficient because of the hunter""s movements are not camouflaged. Therefore, in some instances, hunters further use hunter""s blind apparatuses having camouflaged fabric to blind themselves and their movements while quietly and patiently waiting for their prey. Even while sitting in a tree on a tree stand, hunter""s blind-type apparatuses have been used. Since, hunters often walk great distances into the woods and move from one tree to another, it is highly desirable that the hunter""s blind apparatus is easily collapsible and portable, as well as, relatively simple structurally and mechanically. In other words, the hunter""s blind apparatus should minimize the frame support structure used to support the camouflage fabric.
Several apparatuses have been patented which are aimed at hunter""s shelters and blinds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,512, by Bean, entitled xe2x80x9cBLIND STRUCTURE FOR USE WITH TREE STANDxe2x80x9d is directed to a tree stand seat having a blind enclosure supported therearound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,950, by Johnson, Sr., entitled xe2x80x9cPORTABLE, ADJUSTABLE BLINDxe2x80x9d discloses a fixed frame and an adjustable frame telescoping into the fixed frame with camouflaged panels attached thereto. The adjustable frame allows the height of the blind to be adjusted. The fixed frame is supported by the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,234, by Green, entitled xe2x80x9cPORTABLE BLINDxe2x80x9d discloses a plurality of telescopic supports having coupled thereto camouflage material. The telescopic supports are supported by the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,696, by Jones Sr., entitled xe2x80x9cHUNTING STANDxe2x80x9d discloses a hunter""s stand supported in a tree having a basket shape. The basket shape frame has coupled thereto camouflage fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,655, by Justice, entitled xe2x80x9cPORTABLE AWNINGxe2x80x9d discloses an awning apparatus which includes a triangular frame coupled to a tree trunk having a flexible cover coupled to such triangular frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,286, by Madion, entitled xe2x80x9cPORTABLE SHELTERxe2x80x9d discloses a flexible rod supported about the trunk of a tree in a bow-like manner. The cloth is coupled to the tree and to the flexible rod to form a semi-conical roof. Additionally, camouflage netting or canvas may be vertically draped from the hem of the cloth of the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,598, by Gutting, Jr. et al., entitled xe2x80x9cHUNTER""S BLIND AND SHELTERxe2x80x9d discloses a hunter""s blind having fabric walls attached to portable wall frame structures which are pivotally and removably attached to each other. As can be seen, the frame structure, by Gutting, Jr. et al. comprises a plurality of vertical, horizontal and V-shaped members. Such frame is essentially supported by the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,334, by Miller, entitled xe2x80x9cPORTABLE HUNTING BLINDxe2x80x9d discloses an opaque plastic housing with transparent windows and a plurality of elongated members adapted to be detachably secured together to form a frame. As can be seen, the elongated members, by Miller, extend in the vertical plane wherein the ground provides support for the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,782, by McConnell, entitled xe2x80x9cTREE SKIRTxe2x80x9d is directed to a seat made of camouflage material wherein the seat is coupled around the trunk of a tree.
The preferred embodiment of the collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner. What is provided is a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus comprising two telescopic horizontal support members pivotally coupled to the sides of a tree via a first strap means wherein the two telescopic horizontal support members radially flare, pivotally, from the sides of the tree at an angle and a second strap means which serves to 1) provide a reciprocating force to counterbalance gravitational forces and the weight of the horizontally supported vertically draping camouflage fabric acting on each of the two telescopic horizontal support members to maintain each of the two telescopic horizontal support members substantially horizontal without the use of vertical ground support members; and 2) adjust the angle between the two telescopic horizontal support members which radially flare, pivotally, from the sides of the tree to form an adjustable truncated triangularly-shaped enclosure for enclosing a hunter.
The collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus of the present invention for enclosing a hunter comprises first and second vertically draping camouflage panels; a first horizontal telescopic frame member for horizontally supporting said first vertically draping camouflage panel; a second horizontal telescopic frame member for horizontally supporting said second vertically draping camouflage panel; an adjustable strapping member for coupling said first and second horizontal telescopic frame members in circumferential spaced relation around a tree trunk; and, arc-shaped strap means which serves to 1) provide a reciprocating force to counterbalance gravitational forces and the weight of the horizontally supported first and second vertically draping camouflage panels acting on said first and second telescopic horizontal support members, respectively, to maintain each of said first and second telescopic horizontal support members substantially horizontal.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which comprises two telescopic horizontal support members wherein each telescopic horizontal support member has a fixed horizontal member and a telescoping horizontal member wherein the telescoping horizontal member serves to 1) allow the length of the telescopic horizontal frame support member to be significantly shortened when in the collapsed state; and 2) allows the length from which each telescopic horizontal frame support member radially projects from the tree trunk to be adjusted, as desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind which essentially comprises two individual telescopic horizontal support members, a first strap means, a second strap means and two vertically draping camouflage panels.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which can be supported around a variety of tree trunk circumferences via a first strap means.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which can be coupled any height from the ground, as desired.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which is accommodatable within an elongated carry bag made of camouflage material wherein the carry bag can be easily carried on the shoulder of the hunter.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which forms an enclosure which has a truncated triangular shape wherein the length of the base of the triangle can be increased or decreased as desired by increasing or decreasing the distance between the radially flared ends of the two telescopic horizontal support members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which eliminates the need for vertical ground support of the two telescopic horizontal support members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which eliminates the need for crossing frame support members which maintain the two telescopic horizontal support members in spaced relation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus having two telescopic horizontal support members, a first strap means circumferentially securable around a tree trunk for supporting such two telescopic horizontal support members at a desired height, and a second strap means for providing a counterbalancing force to maintain the two telescopic horizontal support members essentially in the horizontal plane regardless of gravitational forces acting thereon and the weight of camouflage fabric panels suspended therefrom.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which may be used by wildlife observers such as photographers who watch the wildlife at very close ranges.
In view of the above objects, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which is relatively simple structurally and mechanically.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which is lightweight and easily carried by the hunter into the woods.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which is easy and quick to assemble and disassemble.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a collapsible hunter""s blind apparatus which inexpensive and simple to manufacture.
The above objects and other features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.